The Magic Store/Credits
Opening Logo (UK) Opening Logo (USA) Opening Credits A Charles Hill/Britt Allcroft Production The Magic Store from the novel by Ronald Davis Written by James Herbert Produced by Barry Charles Michael Hill Britt Allcroft Directed by Chris Randall Closing Credits Cast of Characters: Music Score by Rob Walsh and Spencer Nilsen Editors: Chris Wright and John Rushton Teleplay by John Hathcock Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Animation Director: Mike Whaite Sequence Director: Mike Williams Screenplay by Laura Sharples Character Design Brian Cosgrove Jon Doyle Paul Harrison Margaret Riley Mark Stacey Michael Whaite Storyboard Artists Warren Greenwood Robert Taylor Boyd Kirkland Jon Doyle Jez Hall Andy Roper Paul Salmon Stephen Simpson Layout Artists Chris Randall Margaret Riley Paul Salmon Vincent James Dan Whitworth Ed Williams Andy Roper Background Artists Beverly Bush Brian Cosgrove John Geering Steve Hanson John Millington Nick Pratt Andy Roper Keith Scoble Ben Turner Supervising Animators Dave Brain Terence Harrison Rick Leon Dale Case Russell Mooney Bob Zamboni Rudy Cataldi Charlie Downs Eileen Dunn M. Flores Nichols Stan Phillips Tom Ray Neal Warner Key Animators: John Offord Jean Flynn Steve Thomas Meyrl Edge Phil Morris Matias Marcos Alain Costa Arthur Humberstone Marc Eoche-Duval Dave Livesey Tony Garth Clinton J. Priest Animators: Denise Heywood Kay Widdowson Andy Wilson Garry Owen Paul Greenall Mark Povey Arthur De Clodet Ken Duncan Les Brooksbank Eric Bouillette Stewart Selkirk Robert Newman Assisant Animators: Joe McCaffrey Garry French Powell Manuel Garica Pozo Daniel Jeanette Adrian Bell Mike Eames Alastair Fell Malcolm McGookin Karen Heywood Denise McAllister Carmel Buitrigo Ken Emmett Claire Grey Jennie Langley Phil McMylor Juan Jose Bravo Claude Bonney Effects Animators: Graeme Rowley Don McManus Bernard Germanetti James Michaels James Buckley John Brown Ed Augustin Don Paul Scrolling Credits Process Effects: Don Abrams Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Animation Design: Toby Shelton Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Prop Design: Terry Hudson Ink and Paint Supervisor: Warren Johnson Paint and Trace: Richard Grandmain Ray Hellmann Ray Hartshorne Yoram Garling Art Rogers Bill Lynn Andrew Phillipson Jeff Ricahrds Mary Ann Steward Dee Lodge Lisa James Carol Leslie Samantha Reynolds Animation Camera: Graeme Edelman Graham Sharples Nigel Stanchfield Frank Hardie Dale Brunswick John Aardal Roy Willis Ralph Migliori Nic Jayne Sound Effects Editors: Tim Gedemer Rick Hinson Michael L. DePatie Michael Tomack Bruce Elliott Heather Elliott Richard Allen Dialogue Editor: Patrick Barrett Video Line Test: Phil Atack Xeroxgraphy: Steven Wright Richard "Terry" Wallace Music Editor: Emery Kennethson Music Created by Robert Crissman Conducted by Rob Walsh Orchestral Arrangements: David Cullen Don McGinnis Michael Young William Ashford Synthesizers: Richie Close Steve Pigott Andy Richards Ralph Schuckett Production Controller: Bob Burrows Post-Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post-Production Manager: Bob Strew Post-Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Voice Directors: Stu Rosen and Wally Burr Production Assistant: Doug Scheib Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards Story Editor: Buzz Dixon Model Design: Ken Boyer Creative Constulant: Larry Parr Creative Director: James Benny Assistant Editor: Nigel Rutter Animation Editor: Roy Hill Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: David Young Director of Production: David J. Corbett Supervising Editor: Steve Gerber Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Character Supervisor: Izzy Takmoto Songs: "The Things I Adore" Music and Lyrics by Spencer Nilsen and Robin Beanland "Cooking Pies for Science" Music and Lyrics by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell "Pie in the Sky" Music and Lyrics by Chris Stuart and Mike Townend "The Things I Adore (Reprise)" Music and Lyrics by Spencer Nilsen and Robin Beanland "Dagon's Here" Music and Lyrics by Bryan Daly and Mike Redway "Too Much Pie" Music by Bob Heatlie Lyrics by Zygott "Two Worlds" Music and Lyrics by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Vocalist: Sharon Campbell and Paul Young Dolby Consultants: Ray Gillon John Iles Voice Recording: Wally Burr Recording and John Wood Studios Music Recording: Screenmusic International and Network Music Studio Sound Track Re-Recorded at World Wide Sound Studios Sound Effects by Wellington Productions, Inc. Sound Mixing Studio: B & B Sound Studios Main and Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Animation Produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions Animation Production by Akom Productions Company Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen Brian Cosgrove Mark Hall Research Co-ordinator: Ken Griffith General Manager: Laura Charles Special Thanks: Bernard Matthews Creative Producer Chris Rogers Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Executive Producer: John Hulett Soundtrack Available from Atlantic Records Produced and Distribution on Prints by and Copyright Charles Hill Productions All Rights Reserved Produced by Charles Hill Productions Ltd. © 1991 Closing Logo (UK) Closing Logo (USA) Closing MPAA Rating Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits